Those Sweet Words
by pretty-in-pink-princess
Summary: What did you say? I know I saw you singing...long enough to hear those sweet words..." HarryGinny fluff
1. Sunrise

Sunrise

By Norah Jones

Sunrise

Sunrise

Looks like morning in your eyes

But the clocks held 9:15 for hours

Sunrise

Sunrise

Couldn't tempt us if it tried

Coz' the afternoon's already come and gone

And I said

Ooooo, oooo, oooo

To you

Surprise

Surprise

Couldn't find it in your eyes

But I'm sure it's written all over my face

Surprise

Surprise

Never something I could like

When I see we made it through another day

Then I say

Oooo, oooo, oooo

To you

And now the night

Will throw its cover down on me again

And if I'm right

It's the only way to bring me back

Ooooo, oooo, oooo

To you

"Ginny!, Oi, Giiny! Wake up!"

Ugh... The sound of Ginny's youngest and most irritating brother....RON.

"Oi, Ginny, wake up, Harry and Hermione are going to be here any minute." Ron said as he practically pulled the covers of his sister's bed, revealing a sleepy yet grumpy looking Ginny.

"What, Ron?" She yelled as she was standing up to face her brother who was now about 6 ft. tall, muscular and has a shaggy hairstyle, wearing faded jeans, black chucks and a black vintage shirt that says 'QuidditchGirlsRIOT'.

"I said, Harry and Hermione are going to be here any minute, now, how do I look? Do I look ok, tell me the truth Ginevra! I knew I shouldn't have put too much gel on my hair... it makes me look..."

"like a bloody idiot!" Finished her sister and she received a glare form Ron.

"Well, look who's talking? Why aren't you dressed yet? Shouldn't you be frantically fixing yourself now because.... Harry's coming over...yihee....."

SMACK!

"Ow, what the bloody hell was that for?" Ron shouted at his sister and received another SMACK.

"For being an idiot! For your information dear brother... I think you're bluffing. Everyone knows I'm over him. Even HE knows that... well, of course you don't.. since you practically don't KNOW anything. HMMMPH!" Ginny said as she walked past her brother, chin up and nose in the air going to the bathroom.

"BOY!" Ugh. The sound of Harry's gosh-forsaken Uncle.

"BOY! COME DOWN HERE, NOW!" yelled Vernon.

Harry headed downstairs, amused by seeing Mr. Weasley smiling at him.

"Hello, Harry! Are you ready?" said Mr. Weasley, shaking Harry's hand.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, I'll just get my things upstairs ok?" Harry said as he climbed the stairs to his room ignoring his uncle's scowls.

He grabbed all his things including his 7th yr. books, trunk filled with clothes and Hedwig. He then headed downstairs again and met up with Mr. Weasley.

"Hey, Mr. Weasley! I'm ready, I'll be back next summer. Bye." He said as he dragged Mr. Weasley outside leaving a baffled Uncle Vernon.

"Alright, Harry.... We'll apparate ok? On the count of three... 1...2....3....

Ginny went to their garden with a huge smile on her face. She brought a mat, a book and an apple with her. She enjoyed feeling fresh and free... feeling the soft breeze caressing her long, silky, red hair.

She definitely grew up this summer. She blossomed into one drop-dead gorgeous woman. Her hair's not the Weasley red anymore but a dark red hue with highlights. It's straight but has curls at the end, reaching her back. She had bangs that accentuated her beautiful big brown eyes, making it seem like she's mysteriously hiding the gleam and sparkle it exudes.

Her freckles are spreaded perfectly on her adorable buttoned nose. And her lips are just luscious. And that smile...oh that smile. It exudes her best feature, her personality.

But Ginny keeps her feet on the ground. She knows she's gorgeous alright, but she doesn't want to be judged on that alone. She looks within a person and prefers the wit and the persona instead of the face. Yep, she's one girl you'd love to hate, girlfriend you'll do anything to have, a daughter you can be proud of, a student you'd love to teach, and a bestfriend you'd like to have.

"Hmmmm..." Ginny sighed as she placed herself on her favorite tree, sitting on her mat with an apple in one hand and a book on the other. She wasn't aware that someone was watching her from behind, admiring the radiant beauty of hers, reflected by the sun.

She was reading a romance novel (Yep, she's cheesy and mushy like me) and just as the princess and her lover was about to kiss....

"Hem,hem" She immediately shut her book and met emerald eyes. She was completely shocked and continued to stare at him.

"Hem, hem, excuse me, Miss, but did you happen to see a stunning young woman with red hair, brown eyes, about 5'7? I happen to miss her at breakfast today." Harry said as he smirked at her bemused expression.

"Well, kind sir, I think she just forgot that you were coming and headed to her favorite tree with her favorite book, eating her favorite fruit." Ginny said politely and sent one of her killer smiles to Harry.

"Oh, is that so?" Sending Ginny her famous sexy grin. "Well, could you please tell her that I felt so poignant at breakfast because I was expecting to see her grace me with her beauty. Do tell her that when you see her, Miss." Said Harry who was enjoying the state of being close to this pretty girl.

"Oh, don't worry Harry, I'll tell her!" She winked. And with that she rose, dropped the book and the apple and hugged Harry very tight.

Harry hugged her back and gripped her waist so that he could swing her around. "I missed you, Gin" he said as he buried his face on her hair, smelling the familiar sweet pea and vanilla.

"I missed you too, Harry." Ginny said as she pulled back to look at his face. God, he was so handsome. He's hair is as messy as ever, he's about 5'11 and is also muscular like Ron. He's wearing jeans, white sneakers and a plain black shirt that hugged his body. He's eyes always sparkle when he sees her.

Just as they were about to lose themselves in one another.... "Hem, hem" And they both let go, disappointed, face flushed as they looked at a perplexed-looking Ron.

"Mate, do you always greet and welcome everyone like that or is Ginny just something extra?" Ron smirked at the blushing faces of Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, Ron. I'd like to give you a my greeting hug too but Hermione might freak out." Now it was Ron's turn to blush.

Ginny laughed at her brother's face and said "Don't worry, Ronniekins... only 48 hours, 35 mins and 678 seconds left till you see her, Ya, I heard you talking to the mirror this morning." Ginny smiled at her brother.

"HA. Ha.ha. very funny Gin, but I thought she was coming today. Damn those relatives of her... I mean, I uh, I---"

"Don't worry, Ron, didn't hear a thing." Said Harry as they all heard Molly call them.

"Kids... Bill's here!" she shouted. Bill was going to be spending summer there at the Burrow with Fleur.

Ron quickly ran and said over his shoulder "Come on you guys, I wonder what Bill got me... I hope it's a broom!" He shouted excitedly.

Harry and Ginny were left alone. Harry with his hands on his pocket and Ginny looking at the floor, they faced each other and said together—

"SO"- they both laughed

"YOU FIRST" they both said, and laughed again, then Harry said

"Ladies, first" He bent down as courtesy. Ginny laughed and also bowed.

"Why, thank you Sir, I suppose we should go inside now..." Ginny said but not moving.

"yeah, I suppose we should" Harry replied breathlessly, admiring Ginny and their romantic background. They were standing in front of Ginny's favorite tree and the sun was rising up and the rays reflected Ginny's gorgeous features.

They were again caught up with each other and didn't seem to exert an effort to move while....

"OI! Ginny Harry sitting in a tree... K-i-s-s-i-n-g!!!hahaha...." Fred and George snickered.

They both blushed and headed towards the house. But their thoughts remained on the beautiful and almost-perfect sunrise. Yep, it's gonna be an interesting summer.


	2. What am I to you?

What Am I To You?

By Norah Jones

What Am I To You?

Tell me darlin' true

To me you are the sea

Vast as you can be

And deep the shade of blue

When you're feelin' low

To whom else do you go?

I'd cry if you hurt

I'd give you my last shirt

Because I love you so

Now if my sky should fall

Would you even call?

I've opened up my heart

I never want to part

I'm givin' you the ball

When I look in your eyes

I can feel the butterflies

I'll love you when you're blue

But tell me darlin' true

What am I to you?

If my sky should fall

Would you even call?

I've open up my heart

I never wanna part

I'm givin' the ball

When I look in your eyes

I can feel the butterflies

Could you find a love in me?

Would you carve me in a tree?

Don't fill my heart with lies

I will love you when you're blue

But tell me darlin' true

What am I to you?

Ginny woke up refreshed the next morning. "Hmmmm....." She sat on her bed and stared blankly at her room. Her room was definitely neat. It was stylish in such a way that it exudes her personality...colorful and fun. It was expressing her new outlook but it still showcased all the childhood memorabilia she has. Her bed was huge, filled with the cute and cuddly stuffed animals she had since she was a baby. She has an enormous mirror that had pictures of her family, friends and herself. (you know me, all that girly crap!)

Her first thought was about a certain green-eyed boy. 'hmmm, Am I really over Harry....'

'Of course you are, you've change, you're not the 11 year old who used to obsess over him, duh?' said an inner voice....

'No you're not! Have you seen him...he's looking hot...oh those toned arms.... Wonderful green eyes... killer smile.... Don't you just go weak in the knees when you see him? Said another voice....

"Ahhhh.....I'm talking to myself....I don't know what to do...what to think... what to—

"Whoa... Gin, I'm sorry to disturb you and your friend..." Harry said as he smirked at her expression and glanced at her room... He was wearing a fitted shirt with his jeans and prestos.

'Oh, that devilish grin...hahaha' Ginny thought.... 'Ahh... shut up Ginny.. repeat after me... YOU"RE-OVER-HIM....' She told herself as she stared blankly again at Harry.

"Hey...Gin....Hey...'' Waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry... what were you saying?" She blushed and listened more attentively to Harry.

"Well, your Mom told me to call you because it's time for breakfast..." He said with a big smile on his face as he was walking to leave Ginny's room.

"Oh... alright... thanks Harry!" She said as she jumped out of the bed and started to fix the covers.

Ginny was wearing a hot pink spaghetti strapped nightgown with little flowers and laces on the chest area. It was short...exposing her flawless legs and back... She also paired it with some pink and fluffy Roxy slippers and her hair was tied up in a _messy_ yet _sexy_ bun. (Girls...imagine Victoria's secret nightties for teens..harhar) It was sheer and _gulp... _hugged all the right places... wink

"Oh...ah...er...you...um....you're...I mean..." he said stuttering and blushing at the same time.

Ginny laughed at his face and said "Yes?" in a nice, sweet and polite voice.

"Um... what I meant was...um you're...er...welcome. Haha" He said as he rubbed his neck with his hands and looked at the floor.

"Ok, Harry... I'll be going down after I take a shower... thanks!"

"No problem" he said as he continued staring at the floor like a shy kid. He was pacing back and forth now...

"Um... Harry... how can I say this nicely.... Um..... YOU GOTTA GO!" she jumped and yelled at his ear.

He was shocked and he blushed even more.... How cute said Ginny's inner voice...shut up... said another...

"Oh yeah...um...you...see...sorry...hehe" he said as he left the room....still blushing like mad.

"Oh my God! Did Harry Potter just blush in front of me...."

"Ugh... he's just making things worse..." she sighed and she made her way to the bathroom.

Harry was so glad that he was finally...home. He smiled as he watched Molly scolding the twins for putting their products on the table, Bill talking animatedly with Ron about the recent quidditch match and Arthur drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves.... don't you know that your products are not allowed here? How many times do I....." Molly was scolding them with her a hand on her hip and the other pointing at them.

"But Mom.... These products are developed with ethics and morals...." George said...(or was it Fred?)

"Yes... that's true dear Brother...you see Mother dear who I love so much... in a morally depraved society, with anecdotes ....." blahblah... Fred went on and on... debating with his Mother. On the other side of the table....

"Whoa... I heard he caught the snitch so fast that the other seeker practically......" Ron said excitedly to Bill.

Yup...this is home... he sighed contently. He was about to engage on their conversation when someone covered his eyes....

"Guess who?.... she's pretty....she's smart....she's nice....she's a good friend...correction...best friend and she would be really mad if you guessed wrong!"

Harry smiled as he remembered her scent.... Her soft hands and her cute laugh....

"Wow Luna! I thought you'd never come..." He laughed as she swatted his arm and stuck her tongue at him....

He glanced at her and... Whoa.....

Ginny tied her hair in a neat ponytail and had clear lip gloss and some mascara. She was wearing a simple cream, short sleeved polo with ruffles at both sleeves. She wore ankle length jeans and slipped on some pretty cream ballet shoes. She placed a cute tan belt and wore a bracelet watch.

Harry was staring at her and she felt a blush creeping at her cheeks. There was silence in the dining table and everyone looked at them.

"hem, hem.... It's not polite to stare....you two!" The twins said and their _audience_ was laughing.

They both turned away....face flushed and smiled uneasily.

"Well...well...well.... Someone's all grown-up and caught someone's eye....." Fred said and they laughed again.

"Shut up!" They both yelled.

"Yihee.... I remember when you used plan your wedding Gin, with all those ummph....." He didn't finish his sentence because Ginny already had her hand on his brother's mouth.

"hahaha... you're so funny Ronald....hahaha" she said sarcastically and sent Ron a look that simply said 'NOT A WORD'.

Harry gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head and smiled at him.

Breakfast was great. Ginny and Harry actually formulated a routine: glance, look away and blush. Everyone except Ron...of course... noticed and just hid their smiles.

After they were all done, Ginny sat on the living room couch, grabbed a book and began to read. It was one of her hobbies. She was reading one of her romance novels again and----

"Hem, hem" she looked up and saw Harry watching her with amusement.

"Yes?" she asked politely as she patted the couch and moved so that he could sit next to her. 'Wow, he smells so nice....' 'Snap out of it, Weasley!' She mentally shook herself, driving the thought away...

"whatcha reading?" he asked like a little boy....

"some romance novel... it's actually a story about a girl and a boy who's so close yet seem so far away...." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

Harry laughed as he tucked some of her hair on her ear. Uh-oh....

He immediately regretted the action and blush. "I'm...uh....sorry...hehe"

"that's okay" she said and placed her hand on top of his.

"So....

"So...

"How's um... school?" Ginny asked.

""Er...fine.... How's....um...Dean?"

"Well....I think he's fine..."

"He's fine as in handsome or he's fine as in okay?" Harry asked her.

"Hmmm... a little bit of both!" She smiled and there was silence again.

"Oh" That was all Harry could say at the moment.

"Ya... oh!" And that was all Ginny could reply too...at the moment.

"I think you're too good for him Gin." Harry said seriously.

"What?" She was shocked. 'me? Too good for Dean?' she thought.

Harry faced her and held her hands in his... "I said you're too good for him..." looking her straight in the eye...

"Well, thanks...I guess.. I mean no one ever said that to me... It's just I thought I was just the stupid girl who opened the chamber of secrets to you...." She looked away as she said those words.

"Ginny..." he held her chin and made her face him. "You're so much more than that....I'm....uh...sorry if ever I didn't notice you before...it's just...well... I was just too stupid you know..." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck again...

"It's okay Harry..." Ginny said sincerely.

"No...I just want you to know that you're special to me...you're like...um.....uh....." he stuttered again and Ginny was nodding to his every word... urging him to go on....

"You're...um...." He continued.

"I'm?"

"You're like a...

"Hey Gin, harry, Mom said..."

'I HATE YOU RON' Ginny thought....

"Um... am I disturbing anything?'' Ron raised an eyebrow at them.

"Uh no... we were just...um..." Harry started but Ginny cut him off.

"We were discussing something, Ronald. Now if you'll just excuse us..." Ginny shooed his brother away.

"Hey....don't do anything naughty or....."

"Ya....ya... Bye ...Ron....." she cut him off as she slammed the door at his face.

"So.... What were you saying?" She turned and faced him.

"Well... you're like the... um....sister I never had?" OUCH... 'See, he just sees you as his sister'

"Oh...well, thanks ...I guess..." she smiled uneasily "I' guess I'll see you later Harry....Mom wants me to...um...do some stuffs." She said but she wasn't facing him. She was about to shut the door when...

"wait, Ginny! You're not just a sister...you're a... a..." Ginny looked at him curiously...'Well, there might be something there after all.' She thought.

"you're a good friend too... correction, a best friend." He laughed nervously and waved at her.

"Oh...well thanks, Harry"

She closed the door and sat on the floor.... Her head resting on the wall beside the door.

'see... you're just....little Ginny...'

Harry scolded himself after she left. He kept on bumping his head on the wall...next to the door...

"STUPID...STUPID...STUPID...'' 'Of course she's more than that....just tell her you git!!!!'' Ugh....

Yep... a tale of a boy and a girl who are so close...yet seem so... far....

Ginny was in her room again... thinking about what happened a while ago. She didn't want to come down because she didn't want to see Harry... 'Well, at least not right now.' She didn't know what to think...what to say...what to do....

"That shouldn't bring me down!" she said to herself. She was looking at herself in her mirror, figuring out what's wrong... "What's wrong with me? I know I'm not the 11 year-old Ginny anymore..."

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Ginny?"

"Go away...."

"Ginny, open the door honey!" Molly said to her daughter.

Ginny got up and opened the door. "Yes, Mom?" she asked politely.

"Well, Ginny dear, there's someone who wants to see you...he's downstairs." Molly said as she fixed her daughter's hair and straightened her outfit.

"HE?" Ginny asked her Mom.

"Yes, now go down and say hi to that nice, young man."

Ginny walked down the stairs slowly... eager to see HIM... 'Who's HE?' Ginny thought. Just as she was walking down the stairs, she saw Harry and Ron talking to a guy whose back is facing her. He was wearing a white polo and his hair was slightly spiked...

Ginny walked to their direction and Harry spotted her. She avoided his gaze and kept on walking. She was directly at the back of the guy....Ron nodded his head to Ginny's direction and the guy slowly turned....

Ginny's breath got caught when he saw a tall, young handsome blonde guy with a bouquet of flowers in his hands....

"Colin?"


End file.
